Los-Alamos National Laboratory has designed a hand-held radiation semiconductor detector using Cadmium-Zink-Tellurium (CZT spectrometer) with the ability of identifying gamma radiation emitted by radioactive materials. See X-Ray and Gamma Ray Detector High Resolution CZT Cadmium Zink Telluride”, www.amptek.com, Apr. 11, 2001; Charge Trapping in XR-100T-CZT Detectors Application Note”, www.amptek.com, Apr. 18, 2001.
In real time, this device produces accurate data for a portable device that is insensitive to temperature changes in the environment. The detector includes a CZT chip installed in the same housing as a charge-sensitive amplifier, and an input-output unit for spectrum analysis, as well as a multi-channel analyzer with a microcontroller. Specialized software linking to the built-in microcontroller and monitoring the CZT spectrometer operations is used.
However, one of the disadvantages of the conventional instrument is the placement of the gamma and X-ray detector in the same housing as a pocketsize computer. This does not allow for control of several sensing devices. The other drawback is that only specialists possessing specific knowledge of the field can use this hand-held radiation detector.
A conventional system of remote radiation control and object identification is known, see Russian Federation Patent on Utility Model # 31001, G 01 T1/167, 2003. The system contains a stationary detection system of fissionable and radioactive materials, connected through a communications channel to a personal computer having a display device, and an information and signaling recording system, with the capacity of information transfer by means of an information channel. The personal computer is also supplied with a video-system device connected to a video images synchronization device and to a fissionable and radioactive material readings recorder with a timer.
The problems of this system are due to its stationary state, i.e., only the objects passing through the window of the stationary system can be checked, and it is impossible for an authorized person to leave his place of observation, as no system control would be performed. Moreover, the conventional system is closed and does not permit the use of additional resources and simultaneous work with different types of detectors. Only trained personnel can operate the conventional system.